


It's Better Now

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Reincarnation AU, Teacher Erwin Smith, tumblr drabble, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: A face he had never seen yet one he had never forgotten.





	It's Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought and I just had to write about it.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> A little shorter than I prefer for Ao3 but I with Tumblr acting up I didn't want to risk losing it
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Levi’s broom handle clattered to the floor of the empty school hallway, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared at the man walking out from the classroom. The new history teacher stopped, looking behind at the footprints he had left on Levi’s freshly mopped floors; a hint of pink rising in his cheeks and an apologetic ‘Sorry’ dying on his throat as his eyes met Levi.

 

Those eyes.

 

Levi stared at the man; a face he had never seen yet one he had never forgotten, his defined jaw, crooked nose, perfect teeth. Levi felt his bottom lip tremble while his eyes continued their journey over broad shoulders, narrow hips, and two strong arms.

 

“Erwin,” he said, his voice sounding distant and unfamiliar while his vision blurred with tears. Images of this man flashing through his mind; chasing him through an underground city, leading him outside a giant wall, holding him close when no one was looking, and being laid before him barely conscious with a life threatening hold in his side.

 

“Levi,” Erwin’s voice filtered through his screaming thoughts.

 

Levi hadn’t noticed Erwin move; didn’t see the bag drop to the floor from Erwin’s shoulder, didn’t see the tears slip from Erwin’s eyes, didn’t see the distance between them disappear until Erwin’s arms were wrapping themselves around Levi’s shoulders and both men were sinking to their knees.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” The words tumbled from Levi’s lips in broken sobs, unable to stop himself from repeating them over and over; his face buried in Erwin’s chest, soaking the fabric of his white shirt with tears.

“Shh, Levi. It’s okay,” Erwin soothed, a hand running over Levi’s hair gently as the other held him tight.

“I told you not to go!” Levi cried, “I said to wait, let the good news come to you!”

“I know, you did,” Erwin’s voice was soft while he rocked Levi slowly in his arms. Levi’s normal composure and nonchalance shattered as his body shook with harsh sobs and his fingers gripped Erwin’s shirt tight.

“I’m sorry,” Levi repeated brokenly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Erwin said, lifting Levi’s chin with his finger, his eyes glistening and his cheeks wet with tears as he smiled down at him.

“I let you die. I didn’t save you,” Levi whispered.

“You made the right decision, you did exactly what I had asked of you,” Erwin insisted, wiping the tears from Levi’s cheek with the thumb of his right hand. Levi’s eyes broke from Erwin’s, looking over the arm that hadn’t always been there.

“Did I?” He asked, his voice quiet but finally even as he focused on Erwin’s arm, fingers gliding over the skin that had once been lost.

“I promise you did,” Erwin said, freeing his hand from Levi’s grasp only to return it to Levi’s face; sweeping away the stray hairs and cupping his small cheek.

“I missed you,” Levi said, eyes misting as they made their way back to Erwin’s.

“I’ve missed you too,” Erwin smiled.

“That life was hell without you. I mourned you until the day I died,” Levi whispered.

“You were so strong, so brave, you did so well. It’s better now; I’m here, we’ve found each other,” Erwin said, his eyes filled with adoration as he stared down at Levi.

Levi nodded, his sadness finally lifting enough for the relief and happiness of finding Erwin to flood him, a new batch of tears falling from his eyes as a smile spread over his face. Erwin’s finger tilting Levi’s chin up once more, leaning in to press his lips softly against Levi’s in the first kiss of this lifetime.

 

“It’s better now.”

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'd love to know what you think


End file.
